The present subject matter relates generally to broadband data transmission over wires. When a broadband transmitter is separated from a broadband receiver, the receiver desirably conditions the input signal received from the transmitter. Additionally, the receiver desirably presents an interface to the transmitter that conforms to expectations of the transmitter or is adaptable to a range of expectations of the transmitter.